Conventionally, various lens holder drive apparatuses for capturing a clear image by preventing blurring on the imaging surface even with hand shake (vibration) when capturing an image of a still picture have been proposed.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a hand shake correction device in which a permanent magnet for an auto-focus (AF) lens driving device serves also as a permanent magnet for a hand shake correction device for the purpose of achieving reduction in size and height.
In the hand shake correction device disclosed in PTL 1, the OIS fixing part is separated from the OIS movable part in the light axis direction on the rear side of the OIS movable part serving also as the auto-focusing lens driving device. One ends of (lower ends) a plurality of suspension wires are fixed at the outer periphery part of the OIS fixing part. The other ends (upper ends) of the suspension wires are firmly fixed to the OIS movable part.
To be more specific, in the hand shake correction device disclosed in PTL 1, the one ends (lower ends) of the suspension wires are fixed at the four corners of the coil substrate for holding the OIS coil in the OIS fixing part. The coil substrate is disposed on the OIS movable part side relative to the base member in the OIS fixing part. It is to be noted that the base member is aimed at positioning of the coil substrate and the sensor substrate in the OIS fixing part.